L'efchangeage
by Althar
Summary: Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le couple que vous penserez voir au début n'est PAS un couple. Pas dans cette histoire en tout cas. Histoire : Draco et Harry se retrouvent seuls dans la Chambre des Secrets...allez savoir pourquoi.
1. Le début

**Résumé:**C'est la première fois que je fais ça, mais bon, c'est un univers alternatif, où Ombrage n'existe pas. Dumbledore est directeur de Poudlard. On est en cinquième année (en réalité on est dans la «quatrième année et demi», c'est une année entre Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu et Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, mais elle n'existe pas, alors…).

Spoiler: les personnages sont (bien évidemment) de moi. Toute ressemblance avec un univers créé par J.K.Rowling serait bien sûr fortuite…comment ça vous me croyez pas? Bon, okay, j'avoue, j'emprunte l'univers et les personnages de cette talentueuse écrivaine britannique qui a ma plus entière admiration. Mais l'histoire est de moi!

Et je tiens à préciser que le couple que vous pouvez penser voir dès le début n'est pas un couple. Pas dans cette histoire, du moins.

**Gryffindor's Sex Idols**

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard. La salle commune des Gryffondors était presque vide. Un feu précaire pétillait dans la cheminée. Dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, la plupart des rideaux des lits à baldaquins étaient tirés. Dont celui de Ron, qui pratiquait une activité manuelle en solitaire. Il était à nu (si l'on ignorait le caleçon rouge qui ornait le bas de ses jambes), allongé sur les draps rouges et or. De la main gauche il se caressait le torse, et de la droite il agitait un membre particulièrement raide. Il s'appliquait à la tâche depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Ron n'y attacha aucune importance, et continua de se masturber. Il était proche de la jouissance, un stupide claquement de porte n'y changerait rien. Ron se crispa, et il jouit en même temps que ses rideaux s'ouvraient. Son sperme fut propulsé sur la tête qui était passée entre les rideaux. Le rouquin calma son souffle, et rouvrit les yeux.

« HARRY!

Le Survivant considérait avec des yeux ébahis son meilleur ami. Ron tira d'un mouvement rapide les draps, pour cacher ce qui devait l'être. Puis il vit son sperme sur la joue du brun. Ce dernier fit sortir sa langue de sa bouche pour goûter la matière blanche. Ron le vit, et bafouilla:

« Non! Ne, ne goûte p…pas! Att, attend, je, euh…Merde, où l'ais-je fourrée? Ah, _recurvite_!

Le sperme disparut de la joue de Harry. Celui-ci dit alors:

«Tu faisais quoi?

« Hein?

«Je voulais savoir si tu dormais, et puis je t'ai vu…euh…faire _ça_. Et tu ne m'a même pas attendu? Je suis indigné!

« Haha, très drôle Harry.

Le brun lança son regard réservé pour les fausses colères.

« Ronald Wealsey, si je vous trouve encore en train de vous branler sans mon aide, je vais devoir vous punir!

« Par Merlin! Que j'ai peur!

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, puis Harry vit aux côtés de Ron. Ce dernier ne dit rien –après tout, ce n'était que de la franche camaraderie – et se remonta d'un coup de baguette magique son caleçon (il dormait ainsi). Ensuite ils entamèrent une très longue discussion sur l'art qu'est la masturbation. 

Ron sentit un liquide froid contre sa joue. Il concentra toutes ses forces et entre ouvrit les yeux. Il vit des cheveux bruns. Puis il leva sa main –à force de volonté– et se palpa la joue. De la salive. De la salive potterienne. Cool. Ron se souvint de la veillée de la veille. Ah, ce Harry, quelle innocente créature perverse. Justement, ce dernier s'éveilla, et bailla comme un chat. Puis il regarda Ron.

« Eh, c'est quoi ce truc dur?

Ron sourit, puis revint à lui.

« Ne, ne touches pas!

Ah, l'érection matinale. Que du bonheur.

Après avoir expliqué à Harry que son érection n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que le Survivant était à califourchon sur lui (de manière assez suggestive), Ron constata qu'il allaient être en retard. Ce fut donc en quatrième vitesse qu'ils s'habillèrent, prirent leurs sacs et coururent dans les couloirs de l'école. Evidemment les escaliers faisaient tout pour les détourner de leur trajet initial. Ils finirent par arriver –avec un (petit) quart d'heure de retard– en cours de potion. Rogue les toisa de son noir regard. Hermione les regarda en levant les yeux au ciel. Draco observa Harry en se léchant les lèvres (ce qui ne servait à rien car Harry ne comprit pas). Le reste de la classe était soit le nez dans le livre, soit en suspens. Rogue finit par siffler:

«A l'avenir il serait agréable de sortir du lit plus tôt, messieurs, et de ne pas infliger à tout le monde l'immonde résultat de vos_divertissements_ matinaux.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent. Les deux élèves s'assirent à côté de leur amie qui tentait de tuer le professeur de potions par le regard.

« Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor pour ce comportement intolérable. Et maintenant, A VOS POTIONS!

« Franchement, vous trouvez ça malin d'arriver vingt minutes en retard?

Hermione était en train de sermonner ses deux amis, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour manger (ils avaient eu Potions de 10h00 à 12h00).

« 'Mione, on avait à peine un quart d'heure de…

« Et chiffonnés en plus! Belle réputation pour les Weasleys! Tu te rend compte que bientôt, toute l'école va en parler?

« Mais parler de quoi 'miony?

« Bravo, félicitations vous deux!

Pamada venait de parler à Harry et à Ron, qui étaient franchement hébétés.

« De _ça_ Ron! De ça!

« Hein? Mais…

« Bravo les garçons, c'est courageux de montrer ça à tout le monde!

« Vous au moins, vous avez du cran!

« Mais de quoi parlent-ils tous? s'insurgea Ron.

Hermione leva –une fois de plus– les yeux au ciel. Elle traîna ses deux amis à la table des Gryffondors.

«Ron! Vous êtes arrivés tout ébouriffés en cours! Vous étiez tout rouges!

« ça, c'est à cause des escal…

« RON! Tout le monde croit que c'est parce que vous avez fait l'amour!

Une mâchoire tomba au sol. Le rouquin ne pouvait plus articuler un mot. Il regardait Hermione avec des yeux de merlan frit. Harry, lui, se contentait de manger son œuf au plat avec un vague sourire nerveux. Au bout de cinq petites minutes, l'état de Ron s'améliora, à présent il produisait des sortes de gargouillis. Puis il revint à lui-même. Hermione était en train de massacrer une tranche de veau, et Harry était passé à un hamburger, en faisant son possible pour rester stoïque. La Grande Salle était remplie de murmures, et toutes les discutions, ou presque, parlaient du nouveau couple. Harry et Ron étaient en train de devenir LES icônes gays de Poudlard. Face à tout ça, Ron fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire.

« Merde.

* * *

« Perçons les voiles de l'AVENIR!

Tandis que la classe dormait, Ron avait la tête dans les mains, et le moral dans les chaussettes. En à peine une heure, il avait reçu quarante-trois félicitations, vingt-neuf propositions (toutes venant de garçons) et dix-huit injures (les homophobes s'étaient glissés jusque dans Poudlard). On le croyait gay. Il avait beau répéter que non, c'était comme s'il parlait à sa goule en vietnamien (ou en une autre langue non anglo-saxonne). Pas qu'il soit homophobe, mais pour lui, être gay n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour sortir avec Hermione. Il considérait Harry comme un bon copain, un simple ami. Pas un _petit_-ami! Dormir avec un homme ne le gênait pas puisqu'il était 100 hétéro. Enfin…à vrai dire il commençait à douter. Il était très attiré par Harry, mais d'un point de vue purement…admiratif. Sûr? En réalité, Ron avait toujours pensé que son attraction vers le Survivant était à cause de ses exploits. Mais…Il aimait Hermione! Ou _voulait-il_ aimer Hermione? Refoulait-il son homosexualité? non, bien sûr que non, puisqu'il n'était PAS homosexuel. Et pourtant…Entendre tous ses gens dire qu'il sortait avec Harry ne le gênait pas plus que ça…Mais que disait-il, bien sûr que si, ça le gênait! Ou _voulait-il_ que ça le gêne?

Ce soir là, Ron s'endormit avec une migraine.

**At Mind's End**

Quelqu'un s'appliquait à sucer son «meilleur ami». Il faisait glisser ses lèvres chaudes sur le pénis rouge d'un Ron gémissant. Il faisait de doux vas-et-viens, d'un mouvement terriblement sensuel. Il s'attarda sur le gland. Il l'emprisonna de ses dents, et le parcourut de long en large de sa langue sucrée. Ses yeux plongèrent dans l'océan brun de son ami. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard passionné, puis ce quelqu'un augmenta sa sensualité de la fellation. Il donna des coups de langues provocateurs sur la verge décalottée de Ron, qui gémit encore plus. Le rouquin s'accrocha aux rideaux. Son amant fit parcourir ses mains sur le torse musclé du Weasley, et déposa une quantité innombrable de baisers sur les bourses fraîchement rasées. Il reprit le pénis rose en bouche, et l'avala tout entier. Ron produit un «Ennnnnn!» très clair. Son intime sourit, et referma légèrement les dents. Le roux sentit la douce morsure, et geint. Il renouvela l'opération sur les bourses de son meilleur ami, qui haletait de plaisir. En un véritable regard de pervers accompli, il se jeta à nouveau sur le pénis, auquel il appliqua un suçon des plus stimulants. Ron se cambra. Il allait venir! L'amant s'éloigna rapidement du pénis de Ron, provoquant un petit cri de frustration. Puis il revint à la charge, plus sensuel et déterminé que jamais. Alors Ron fit un feu d'artifice, une gerbe d'étincelle, et au bout de sa verge une explosion eut lieu. 

« Rrrrrryyyy!

« Ron! Ron! RON !

Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux. La charmante tête du survivant lui souriait.

« Allez, on va être en retard sinon!

Le Weasley de cinquième année soupira. Un rêve. Ce n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il congédia son meilleur ami, puis souleva son caleçon. Un liquide blanc s'écoulait de son pénis fièrement dressé. Ron soupira. Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Le rouquin se leva, et jeta un regard désespéré à la salle de bain, sur laquelle la pancarte indiquait «occupé». Harry et lui étaient seuls dans le dortoir. Le Survivant lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et dit:

« Tu rêvais de qui?

« Pardon?

« De qui tu rêvait? Tu poussait des gémissements assez expressifs et d'après la magnifique tâche qui auréole ton caleçon, je voulais savoir qui s'occupait de toi.

« Euh…Hermione comme d'habitude.

Harry jeta ses orbes vertes dans les yeux de Ron. Celui-ci rougit puis dit:

« Bon, okay, c'était pas elle…c'était…euh…toi. (ce qui était un pur mensonge, mais moins pire que la vérité)

Harry sourit, puis dit:

« Bon, on va te changer, tu ne va pas aller en cours avec du sperme plein le caleçon.

Le Survivant s'approcha de Ron et tira le tissus vers le bas. Le pénis suivit un mouvement contraire. Harry fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et s'agenouilla pour ramasser le caleçon. Ron, encore plus rouge dit:

« Heu, tu devrais pas te mettre à ce niveau là…

Harry regarda son ami. Il se releva, en frôlant le pénis en érection. Puis il envoya le caleçon dans la corbeille à linge qui traînait dans un coin et ouvrit l'armoire de Ron pour en trouver un propre. Il sortit celui qui n'était presque jamais mit. Un boxer rouge et or, aux mailles très écartées, rendant le corps de son possesseur visible. Seule une tête de lion cachait la partie érectile. Ron passa le boxer, bien qu'il contesta fortement le choix de Harry. Mais ce dernier s'exclama:

« Mon dieu, tu es si _sexy_ dans ce boxer!

« Vraiment? tu trouv…PARDON?

Harry ne répondit rien. Il dévorait des yeux le rouquin.

« Euh, Harry, on est bien d'accord, on n'est pas…enfin, je veux dire, on n'a pas…on…

Le Survivant jeta à son meilleur ami un regard signifiant «je ne comprend rien et je ne compte pas essayer», puis partit chercher des vêtements pour le Weasley. Il sortit un pantalon en cuir moulant (venant de sa propre armoire), et un doux pull en laine rouge à col roulé. Ron dit:

« Ah nan, je vais pas mettre _ce_ pantalon! 

Harry s'approcha, déterminé à lui passer cet habit. Ron résista, et le Survivant se pris au jeu. Il se «bagarrèrent», et, par un hasard n'ayant strictement rien à voir avec Harry, ils tombèrent sur le lit du rouquin. Ce dernier était sur le dos, et le brun était sur lui, juste assez relevé pour qu'on puisse voir que la tête du lion s'était étrangement agrandie. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Dean pour sortir de la salle de bain. Il était dégoulinant, et s'arrêta net quand il vit deux garçons dans une position très suggestive. 

« Oh, pardon. Je, euh…vous avez besoin de quelqu'un d'autre?

« Non, merci Dean, fit Harry, on se débrouille très bien tous seuls.

« Bon, dans ce cas je vais, euh…

Le Gryffondor retourna dans la salle de bains, suivit de ses vêtements _acciosifiés_. Ron regarda Harry:

« Putain! A quoi tu joues là !

« A rien. Je lui ai juste dis…

« Tu lui as dit qu'on baisait très bien à deux!

« Quoi, tu préfère les trucs à trois?

Ron lança un regard meurtrier à Harry (ce regard n'eut aucun effet). Le Survivant se releva.

« Et puis, tu ne va pas me faire porter ça!

Il jeta au sol les vêtement, et retira son boxer (pourtant il était diablement sexy dedans) qui rejoint le pantalon et le pull. Harry soupira, et s'accroupit pour reprendre son pantalon. Une fois de plus, sa tête était au niveau du pénis (en semi-érection) du rouquin.

Dean ressortit, habillé cette fois.

« Putain, les mecs, vous abusez là! Moi je croyais que vous compreniez que ça voulais dire «je vous laisse le temps de vous rhabiller»! Je vais pas rester éternellement dans la salle de bain!

« JE NE SUIS PAS GAY! rugit Ron.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un silence absolu de la part du Weasley.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un dimanche, c'était le jour «match de Quidditch». Très important. C'était un petit Gryffondor vs. Serpentard, et les lions de Poudlard devaient absolument gagner pour espérer récupérer tous les points perdu du trimestre. Mrs. Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi. Les balais fusèrent dans le ciel, des comètes rouges et vertes sur fond bleu clair. Les Poursuiveurs se chargeaient du Souaffle, et les Batteurs des Cognards. Harry cherchait des yeux le Vif d'or. Soudain, Draco le percuta de plein fouet. Harry en fut déstabilisé, et lâcha le manche de son balai. Il sentit sa robe être tirée, et il abandonna prise. Il chuta. Il sentit lentement l'air. Tout se passait au ralentit. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Harry vit Ron sortir sa baguette, et lui envoyer un rayon blanc avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale.


	2. Le milieu

**Oh my god!**

Harry entrouvrit les yeux. Des couleurs floues dansaient devant ses yeux. Il lança sa main droite, percuta un meuble en bois, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il posa ses lunettes sur ses yeux, et battit des paupières. Il se sentait gluant. Une tête familière se pencha au dessus de la sienne.

«Hermy'!

« Harry, ça va?

« M'zent z'un peu gluan' mais s'non ç'va. Qu'est'zé passé?

«Oh, c'était si peu fair-play! Malfoy t'as percuté, puis t'as tiré! Dumbledore n'était vraiment pas content! Lucius est arrivé avec un de ces sourires vicieux! J'espère que cette fois, il sera renvoyé! Enfin, heureusement pour toi, Ron t'as envoyé un sortilège de Désentorse juste avant que tu ne touches le sol. Ça m'a drôlement impressionnée, d'autant plus qu'il n'y arrive pas en cours…Peut être qu'il lui faut des sensations fortes pour activer sa magie. 

Des sensations fortes…oui, des sensations fortes. Soudainement, un flot rouge se déversa sur le lit de Harry. Fred, Georges, Ginny et Ron l'entourèrent. Harry leur envoya un regard pâteux, puis leur sourit. Ils lui rendirent, puis les jumeaux chantèrent en chœur:

« Draco la female est male, elle va bientôt tomber, é, é, é, dans un merdeux guêpier! Elle a voulu tricher, et les foudres s'est attirée! Si elle est renvoyée, on sera bien le fêter!

« Arrêtez les mecs, murmura Harry. Puis soudain, un choc le percuta si violemment qu'il faillit en défaillir. Harry se leva d'un bloc, et sortit de l'infirmerie sans attendre les protestations de Mme Pomfresh. Il parcourait les pierres froides de Poudlard de ses pieds nus, sachant parfaitement où il allait. Il arriva devant une statue dorée, à laquelle il dit:

« Patacitrouilles!

Elle resta de marbre.

« Et merde! Euh…Sorbet citron? Fliweezbeez? Euh…Caramélonougats?

Harry tenta une dizaine de formules de même genre avant de se décourager. Il se résolut à attendre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, tandis que presque toute l'école le recherchait, il s'était confortablement installé dans un recoin sombre. La statue s'éleva, puis redescendit avec un Lucius blafard, et un Draco fier de lui. Tandis que Lucius s'éloignait, toujours confus, Harry sauta sur Draco et l'emmena dans les toilettes des filles où Mimi Geignarde étendait sont long cri lamentable. Harry siffla difficilement, et quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la Chambre des Secrets, avec le blond. Là, il le jeta par terre, et lui lança un regard glacial. Il ouvrit la bouche:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout Potter? T'as faillit me faire renvoyer!

« Et toi Malfoy? Me faire passer pour un gay aux yeux de toute l'école! T'as perdu la tête!

Un silence glacial s'était installé. Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Puis il ne se passa pas grand chose. Profitons-en pour faire un petit flash-back.

ziouuuuuuu (super musique de retour en arrière)

_Draco Malfoy attendait dans le couloir comme un lion attendait sa proie. Il vit Harry avancer, insouciant. Parfait. Il était seul. Encore mieux. Une fois à sa hauteur, Draco se jeta sur le pauvre brun qui ne pu se défendre. Draco lui proposa un duel. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de refuser, il se retrouvait devant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, une baguette dans le dos._

_«Je ne veux pas me battre, Malfoy!_

_« Tu n'as pas le choix. __Debout!_

_Harry se releva. __Il allait envoyer un petit expelliarmus et tout serait terminé. Il soupira et se mit en position._

_«Trois._

_«Deux._

_«U…_

_C'est à se moment là que des éclairs explosèrent. Des filaments de lumière incandescente fusèrent dans toute la salle, irradiant de blanc tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Un craquement sourd se fit entendre, et une tornade de couleur se matérialisa entre les deux baguettes. Ce vent obscur vira au rouge et au vert (mais ce n'était pas noël) et implosa en une flèche de saphir diaphane qui vola jusqu'à la tête de Salazard qui surplombait la salle._

_«Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Malfoy!_

_Mais le Prince n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, puis un cri déchirant emplit l'air. Un vent brûlant souffla dans la salle et la dernière chose que virent les deux étudiants avant de tomber dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience fut un sexe d'homme doré._

_Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient toujours dans la Chambre des Secrets. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés inconscients?Les deux garçons se relevèrent et poussèrent un seul et même cri discordant. Harry, pour sa part, vit Harry, et Draco vit Draco. Leurs esprits avaient changé d'enveloppes corporelles. Cela était dû à «l'acftion d'un charfme inafpproprié à la volonfté des sons générafteur dans un lieu qu' un mafge a chafrgé de mafgie» (Sorfts et Arcafnes Safcrées du Moyen-Afge, Brouillou le Tordu). Harry et Draco se résolurent à ne faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, tandis qu'ils chercheraient la solution dans la bibliothèque. Mme Pince fut étonnée de voir deux élèves devenir si studieux en un rien de temps, et qui plus est à travailler ensembles alors qu'ils étaient d'ordinaire ennemis._

ziouuuuuuu (super musique de retour au présent)

**Just love me or just kill me, my love**

MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD !

Ceci était un cri. Le cri de quelqu'un qui se réveille en découvrant qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le cri de quelqu'un qui se réveille en découvrant quelqu'un à califourchon au dessus de lui. Quelqu'un vêtu de manière très…sexy. 

Draco Malfoy (ou plutôt, Harry dans le corps de Draco), découvrait avec stupéfaction que Blaise sortait un regard de séducteur, tout en se léchant les lèvres de manière assez suggestive.

«Oh, tu veux crier dracounet? Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas crier…

«Qu'est-ce que tu fout là Zab…Blaise?

«J'ai décidé de passer directement à la case «baiser comme des fous» sans passer par la case «départ». Un problème?

«Descends de moi. Maintenant.

Malheureusement pour Harry, il ne savait pas lancer des regards typiquement Malfoyens (d'ailleurs, Pansy se demandait pourquoi Draco ne lançait plus ces regards fameux depuis longtemps). Le regard qu'il fit ressemblait plutôt à un «met-toi sur moi, je veux être en toi, soumets toaaaaaaaaaaaa!». Ce qui ne fit que renforcer le désir de Blaise. Se serait mentir que de dire que Harry fit – involontairement – affluer du sang dans les parties génitales de Draco.

Ronald Weasley était sous la douche. Il se caressait doucement le torse en orientant ses pensée vers quelqu'un. Dans sa tête se dessina un corps lacté, aux courbures élégantes. Des yeux d'un bleu profond et attirant. Des cheveux délicatement ramenés en arrière. Draco Malfoy. Ron ne l'appréciait pas _tant_ que ça, mais il éprouvait une attirance étrange pour ce jeune homme. Il avait envie de le soumettre, pour le faire descendre de ses rêveries aristocratiques. Il voulait le prendre, sauvagement, qu'il en gémisse et admette être dominé par la force animale de Ron. Le rouquin savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui ferait. Déjà, il ferait ça. Et paf. Et puis il ferait ceci. Schtak. Et ensuite ça. Bam. Et puis ça, ça, ça, ça, et ça! Ron éjacula. Son sperme se répandit en langues blanches sur son torse légèrement hâlé. Il soupira, puis se détendit. 

Draco Malfoy – enfin, le corps de Harry Potter – avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée, puisqu'il le pouvait. Mais il ne dormait pas. Au contraire, il se caressait. Il se touchait. Il touchait Harry! Il pénétrait Harry de deux de «ses» doigts! Le fruit longtemps défendu se dévoilait sous ses doigts. Son pénis, ses bourses. Il avait même déjà goûté son liquide viril. Oh, tendre et douce violence. Draco commença à se masturber. Il était à plat ventre contre le lit et se frottait contre. Il s'imaginait avec Harry. Le prendre, le faire se tortiller, se débattre sous lui. Le sang affluait de plus en plus dans son membre viril. Harry – enfin, Draco – accéléra la cadence, tout en imprimant un léger mouvement vertical à son bassin. Il entra un troisième doigt dans l'intimité de son corps. Il continua, et au bout d'un dizaine de minute, il vint. Il se cabra, se figea, la tête plongée dans le coussin.

«Oh, Malfoy…gémit Blaise.

Zabini avait finit par convaincre Harry (en lui ayant dit qu'il le faisaient habituellement toutes les deux semaines, et que cela allait faire un mois et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés). Celui-ci était entré (après préliminaires), dans un Blaise rougissant qui donnait l'impression de fondre sous les coups que le corps de Draco infligeait à sa prostate. En même temps, la main pâle du Prince des Serpentards excitait son pénis, et cette double stimulation le faisait frémir de plaisir. Il finit par venir sur les draps de soie, et ceci contracta son anus, qui infligea le coup de grâce à Harry qui hurla:

«Roooon!

«Hein?

«Rrrrr, se reprit le corps de Draco, hoooooonêtement, tu es étroit!

«Ça ne t'as jamais déplu…

«Je n'ai pas dit ça, fit Harry qui soupira (de plaisir et d'avoir pu se reprendre).

Car effectivement, il avait pensé à Ron. Il n'avait pas vu Blaise, mais Ron. C'était Ron qu'il pénétrait si violemment, c'était son meilleur ami qu'il faisait jouir. Pas Blaise. Pas Blaise…

**Answer**

EURÊKAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Des "chut" réprobateurs retentirent dans toute la bibliothèque. Draco – le corps de Draco en fait – s'excusa, et dit au corps de Harry, juste à côté:

« J'ai trouvé! J'ai trouvé comment redevenir nous-même!

« Vrai? Comment?

«Je sais pas, c'est juste écrit _«Le Defenchantesment de l'efchangeage de perfonnalité»_

« Bah, lis après!

« Alors… _« L'efchangeage de perfonnalité peut feulement eftre solufionné»_…haha, si on lit le _f_ comme un f ça fait «solufionner»…soluFIONner!

« Harry!

« Oh, sorry. Donc :_ "par le copfulage des deufx efchangés et d'un caftaliseur»._ C'est quoi un «catalyseur»?

«ET MERDE!

« C'est quoi, euh?

Draco , par la bouche de Harry, marmonna quelque chose. Harry, par les yeux de Draco, lui envoya un regard de profonde interrogation, et Draco finit par dire:

« Un catalyseur, c'est… Bon, tu vois, en potions par exemple, un catalyseur c'est l'objet dans lequel tu verse tes deux produits en même temps, afin de les mélanger.

« Hm?

« Et un catalyseur, au sens humain c'est…'tain, tu connais pas l'«injure»: «deviens catalyseur des géants»?

«Bah, non.

« Quel inculte… Un catalyseur c'est…quelqu'-un-que-deux-personnes-pr…

«Vas moins vite, j'comprend rien là…

Draco soupira.

« Un catalyseur c'est (il baissa la voix) quelqu'un que deux personnes prennent en même temps.

Harry, enfin, le visage de Draco, devint tout rouge.

«Ah, euh…je vois, héhé, euh…

Le visage de Harry souleva un sourcil, puis ouvrit la bouche:

«Bon, on prend qui?

Harry rougit encore plus, bien que les effets ne soient visibles que sur le faciès de Draco.

« Euh…J'ai remarqué que Jannie Tylerfred tournait autour de toi…

« Nan. Mais, euh…y'a pas l'aut' de Gryffondor, là? La…attends…ouais, la Frieda Longvenin. Elle ferait tout ce que tu lui demanderai.

« Euh, nan, ça ne me dit pas trop…

«On s'en fout! C'est juste une histoire de catalyse! Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle te plaise!

« Nan mais…euh…

Draco vit son visage être plus rouge qu'il était physiquement possible d'être.

«Mais..? encouragea-t-il.

« J'allais dire un truc con, héhé, je pensais que, enfin, c'est une idée, hein, mais pourquoi on, enfin, tu peux dire non, mais on, euh, tu vois, euh…

«Si tu pouvais parler clairement, ça m'aiderai…

Harry souffla. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre. Ou pas grand chose.

«Se serait pas plus simple si…on le faisait avec un mec?

Harry ferma les paupières de Draco, en attendant d'être traité d'anormal et d'autres choses dans le genre. Mais elles ne vinrent pas.

« Pas con, fit Draco. Je veux dire, il serait plus apte à…euh…comprendre.

«Oh, oui, parfaitement! C'est ce que je pensais.

Harry pensa intelligent de rajouter:

«Bien évidemment. Ce serait pas, euh, normal de, euh, _vouloir_ le faire avec un mec, euh…Oui, c'est juste qu'il _comprendrait_ mieux, bien sûr.

Question comment s'enfoncer dans des propos débiles et opposés à ce que l'on pense, appelez Harry Potter.

«Hein? Euh…pas normal…oui, bien sûr, fit Draco en baissant la voix.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par bouger les lèvres de Draco pour dire:

« Et Zabini? On pourrait le prendre lui, comme canalyseur…

« Hein? Blaise? Mais t'es cinglé! Ce mec cours après moi, mais pas question que je baise avec lui!

«Et merde…

Question dire «et merde» quand il ne faut pas, appelez Harry Potter.

«Quoi, «et merde»?

«Euh…rien. Absolument rien.

Draco lança son regard numéro sept, celui qui disait «si tu ne me le dit pas, tu vas le regretter dans d'amères souffrances».

«Et bien, fit Harry, euh…il m'a dit que vous le faisiez régulièrement…alors je…je…

Il se tus. Il aurait pu continuer et s'arranger pour que Draco ne hurle pas, mais comme toujours, il ne savait pas s'y prendre. Draco le regarda, puis inspira profondément.

« Tu as de la chance que l'on soit dans la bibliothèque, Potter, dit-il d'un ton calme. Mais je te jure que tu n'a pas ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de l'idée de ce que je vais te faire subir pour compenser ça.

«Mais je pensais bien faire!

«Bien sûr. Le Survivant pense _toujours _bien faire! Mais tu réfléchis de temps en temps? Pauvre con! Nan mais, tu crois vraiment que je ne t'en aurais pas parlé? T'as pas de cervelle. T'es pire qu'un de ces cons de Vulfs à larmes! T…tu _sais_ ce que c'est que réfléchir?

Draco vit que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Et Harry s'effondra en pleurs.

«Arrête! Si quelqu'un te-me voyait! Un Malfoy ne pleure pas!

Mais Harry n'arrêta pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors Draco fit ce qu'il pensa le mieux, il le prit dans ses bras. Et le consola. Ils durent passer une heure, dans ce coin sombre et familier de la bibliothèque, enlacés.


	3. La fin

**They lie**

«Ssssiiiiii! J't'asssssuuuure!

«Nan?

«Mais sssssiiiiii!

«Oh, le salaud!

Voilà le discours que tenaient Pravati Patil et quelques autres filles de Gryffondor. Quand le corps de Harry passa devant elles et les salua (un peu maladroitement d'ailleurs), elles lui jetèrent des regards noirs. Et Draco constata avec stupéfaction que la moitié de Poudlard regardait le corps de Harry avec des lueurs franchement inquiétantes dans leurs yeux. Mais il ne dit rien. Jusqu'au moment où Jeanne Deutours, une Gryffondor très expressive et trop sentimentale, le salua d'un croche-pied.

«Hey! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin! Vous allez pas bien ou quoi?

«C'est toi qui va pas bien, répondit Jeanne.

«Pardon?

«Oh, joue pas l'innocent, Pravati t'as vu.

«M'a vu faire quoi?

«Câliner Draco. Espèce de salaud! T'as pensé à Ron?

Et Draco se redit compte de sa bêtise. Mais pourquoi avait-il prit Harry dans ses bras?

«Je ne suis ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre.

«Ouais, c'est…

«Fin de la discussion.

Là dessus Draco jeta un regard malfoyen avec les yeux de Harry, et s'éloigna dans les couloirs du château. Il retrouva son corps, et Harry donc, dans un petit hall. De son côté aussi, ça avait été chaud. Surtout avec Pansy, qui avait faillit défaillir quand elle avait entendu que Draco sortait avec le Survivant. Un, Draco était un Sang Pur, deux, il ne devait pas être homo, trois, surtout pas avec un Gryffondor, et quatre, encore moins avec leur pire ennemi! Bref, tout allait de mal en pis. Il leur fallait un catalyseur. Et vite!

«Et si on essayait avec…Ron? proposa Draco. Après tout, c'est ton meilleur ami, il est à même de te comprendre. Au pire on lui dira que c'était une blague.

Harry soupira intérieurement. C'était ce qu'il espérait!

«Ouais! Je veux mon neveu!

Draco regarda Harry avec un air de profonde interrogation.

«Euh…Stupide expression moldue.

«Oh, je vois…

Sur ce, ils se levèrent, et partirent en cours.

**Proposition**

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, Ron resta interdit. Harry et Draco venaient de lui raconter leur histoire. C'était flippant. Très flippant. Et Ron redoutait autant la suite qu'il brûlait de la connaître. Finalement, Harry dit par la bouche de Draco: 

«Et le seul moyen de…d'inverser le sort c'est de…euh…de le faire avec un catalyseur.

«Le faire? Faire qu…Ah. Oh. Oui. Je vois. Bien. Oh. D'ac. Ok. Bien.

Draco leva un sourcil en se demandant si «Aohouijevoibinodakokèbien» était aussi une expression moldue.

«Et c'est qui votre catalyseur?

«Bah, justement, continua Harry. On pensait…à toi.

Là, la mâchoire du Weasley se décrocha et rencontra le sol avec un bruit curieux. Ses yeux étaient troubles. Il avait une sorte de bug cérébral. Draco utilisa la main de Harry afin de conférer au rouquin une baffe. Le cerveau de ce dernier se remit en route, et Ron réussit à produire des sortes de bégayements indiquant qu'il était à nouveau sur Terre. Ou en tout cas, pas très loin. Puis il finit par dire:

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais accepter?

«Ron, on…je…fit Draco

Il-m'aime-il-m'aime-il-m'aime implora Ron à des forces supérieures (à savoir moi, le narrateur absolu de cette histoire, mouahahahaha!)

«Tu es le plus à même de nous comprendre…

«Connard de narrateur!

_QUOI!_

«Je disais: quel connard de narrateur! même pas capable de réaliser mes rêves les plus fous! Quel fils de –bip– de –bip–, –bip– –bip– –bip– –bip– –biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip–

_Je te signale que MOI, j'ai tous les pouvoirs! C'est pour les besoins de l'histoire que tu as ces rêves fous!_

«Et alors? T'es –bip– de –bip–, ça change rien.

_Ah c'est comme ça…_Un éléphant s'abattit d'un coup sur Ron, qui ne mourut pas mais agonisa dans de longues et d'atroces souffrances.

«Aaaïeuh! Je, euh, aïe!

_Alors, qui est le –bip–?_

«Ah…mo…moi!

_Et c'est qui le maître?_

«Aïe…toi!

_On VOUVOIE le maître!_

«C'est…c'est vous le maître!

_Dis que tu es mon esclave!_

«Je suis votre esclave, maître!

_Niark._L'éléphant disparut. Draco et Harry n'avaient rien remarqué.

«En plus il a des fantasmes BDSM ce –bip–…

_QUOI!_Un avion fonça vers la tour des Gryffondors.

«Hein? Euh, non, je disais, euh…il EST le fantasme de B.D.S.M.! Black, Draco,Sirius, Malfoy!

L'avion s'arrêta dans les airs (contrairement aux loi de la physique)

«Euh…le narrateur est le plus beau!

L'avion fit marche arrière et s'avanouit à l'horizon.

«Oh oui, qu'il est beau, aimable, merveilleux!

J'te signale que l'avion est parti…

«Divin même! Oh, admirable Narrateur, Maître juste et bon…

Je vois…qu'est-ce que tu veux?

«Exemple pour tous, parfait et…

QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX!

«Oh? Euh…quelques centimètres de refus ne seraient pas refusés…

_soupir de désespoir_

Le pénis de Ron s'agrandit de 5 cm.

«Oh, merci, divin et sublime..

_Ouais, ça va, ça va…Je peux reprendre l'histoire? Les lecteurs s'impatientent tu sais._

«Euh…bien sûr, Maître.

_soupir blasé_

Donc, Draco dit:

«Tu es le plus à même de nous comprendre…

Ron répondit:

«Euh… Bien sûr…oui, oui, je comprend…je…

«Tu accepte? Oh, Ron, tu es si gen…

«J'ai pas dit ça. Calme-toi Dra…euh, Harry.

Harry se calma.

« J'accepte…si j'ai le droit de…de soumettre Draco après.

Ses joues étaient plus rouges que ses cheveux.

«Pardon? fit Draco. Pas question!

Harry regarda l'air embarrassé mais déterminé de son meilleur ami.

«Et puis il faut que nos spermes se mélangent! fit Draco. On doit être tous deux en toi!

«C'est la condition. Sinon je refuse.

«Mais il n'est…

«Draco, fit Harry. C'est _moi_, qui contrôle ton corps. Je fais ce que j'en veux.

«Quoi? Nan mais ça va pas! Tu délire mon vieux!

«Stupéfix!

Draco (enfin, le corps de Harry), se figea. Harry, enfin, le corps de Draco, se jeta sur Ron. Ils s'unirent en un baiser enflammé, et Draco (comme on va l'appeler maintenant, pour ne pas tuer le fantasme de Ron), dit:

«J'ai envie de toi depuis si longtemps…

Ron se demanda si c'était sincère. Après tout c'était Harry qui parl…Dieu tout puissant!

Draco embrassait superbement bien. Ron sortit sa baguette, et expédia Harry stupéfié sur son lit dont il tira magiquement les rideaux. Puis, tous deux s'allongèrent sur le lit de Harry, tirèrent les rideaux et allumèrent une petite lumière. Deux trois sorts d'insonorisation et de fermeture des rideaux, et ils se lancèrent dans les préliminaires.

Draco lécha le cou de Ron, et faisant glisser sa langue rose sur la peau hâlée du beau Weasley. Il y déposa de petits baisers, du bout des lèvres, et Ron rougit. Il fit glisser sa main droite dans les cheveux blonds de Draco, et de sa gauche lui caressa le dos, tandis que les mains blanches de Draco passaient dans les cheveux roux, et sur la joue chaude de Ron. Tous deux s'unirent à nouveau dans un baiser sucré, puis ouvrirent leurs robes se sorciers. Draco dévoila un T-shirt vert foncé et un jean assez étroit, alors que Ron arborait un polo rouge dessinant ses muscles saillants, et un pantalon blanc. Puis ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant courir leurs mains contre le corps de l'autre, se découvrant. Ron découvrit que Draco avait des fesses bien rondes, musclées, un rêve. Draco découvrit que Ron avait un pénis qui était dur, et long, bien dessiné à travers son pantalon. Le Serpentard passa ses mains sous le polo du Gryffondor, et caressa les muscles taillés par le Quidditch. Ron haleta quand Draco titilla les bouts pointant de ses pectoraux. Leurs joues à tout deux étaient rougies. Draco enleva le polo rouge, et fit courir sa langue sur le torse superbe de Ron, traçant le contour de ses abdominaux, embrassant son nombril, le caressant autant de ses mains que de ses lèvres. Il inspecta chaque recoins hâlé, et se laissa dire que Ron était foutrement bien foutu.

Ron n'y tint plus, se arracha le T-shirt de Draco, révélant un torse blanc, fin, aux muscles peu dessinés mais bien présents. Il le caressa, tandis que les joues de Draco s'empourpraient. Il pinça ses tétons, faisant gémir Draco. Puis il fit descendre ses mains baladeuses plus bas. Il enserra la taille de Draco, le caressa. Il remonta d'un coup vif, puis redescendit encore plus bas, au niveau du pubis (car son jean était taille basse). Il câlina l'endroit où de rares poils étaient, d'une douceur inégalable. Puis Ron partit à la découverte du dos du Prince des Serpentards. Il dessina ses omoplates, et fit courir un doigt le long du doux creux, obtenant de Draco quelques frissons explicites. Puis ils s'unirent en un baiser, avant de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Draco se baissa, et enleva le pantalon de Ron très lentement, histoire de titiller son propriétaire. Il vit alors les belles jambes, et le boxer pointant de son ami, et sourit. Il s'avança vers l'érection, toujours dissimulée derrière le nylon rouge, et appliqua sa bouche dessus. Il embrassa le sexe gonflé de désir à travers le boxer, le massa, le lécha même, faisant rougir et suer Ron, toujours plus désireux. Puis Ron arrêta Draco, et le fit monter à son niveau. Il lui enleva son jean pour apercevoir un caleçon blanc, avec une bosse raisonnable au devant. Il fit monter Draco, et lui baisa le sexe. Puis il enleva le caleçon, il n'y tenait plus. Il devait le goûter. Il avisa le pénis légèrement moins bronzé que le reste du corps de Ron, luisant de liquide pré-séminal. Il approcha sa bouche de l'extrémité rose-rouge, et l'avala. Draco se cambra en gémissant, mais Ron ne lâcha pas prise. Il alla plus loin, et mit tout entier le sexe du Serpentard dans sa bouche. Puis il fit des va-et-vient, faisant glisser sa langue chaude sur le pénis tendu de Draco qui gémissait, gémissait, gémissait. Ron ajouta à cela sa main, qui alla caresser les fesses douces et encore vierges de Draco, et remonta jusqu'à trouver la bouche du Serpentard. Celui-ci s'empressa de lécher les doigts proposés, qui repartirent ensuite vers son intimité arrière, en quête de l'ouverture. Ron, tout en continuant la fellation, introduisit un doigt en Draco, le faisant sursauter de plaisir. Il le remua un peu, puis passa un deuxième doigt. Il ressortit, rentra, et fit ainsi des va-et-vient des deux côtés. Draco était tout rouge et gémissait de plus en plus fort, tant la stimulation lui était intense.

Finalement, il se cambra en poussant son bassin vers la tête rousse, qui avala goulûment le sperme blanc comme neige. Draco haletait, mais il se sentit repoussé vers l'arrière.

«Maintenant, tu vas crier.

Ron mit Draco sur les coudes, et souleva ses jambes. Il embrassa son ouverture déjà un peu dilatée, et le pénétra de la langue, agrandissant l'orifice et le lubrifiant par la même occasion. Draco avait les paupières closes. Qu'il était beau comme ça! Ron lui caressa le torse, blanc, et Draco ouvrit un œil. Ses joues toutes rouges contrastaient avec ses yeux. La langue rose ressortit de l'intimité blanche de Draco qui fut retourné d'un geste, se retrouvant le ventre contre les draps. Ron vint s'allonger au-dessus de lui, et introduisit son gland en Draco, qui couina. Ron poussa, et Draco se retint de hurler. Puis Ron avança encore plus, et Draco cria. Il sentait son anus en feu, mais un feu si délicieux…Ron était entré tout entier, et la douleur était telle que Draco ne pouvait même plus crier. Il ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, plié par ce supplice. Le Gryffondor ne bougea pas, attendant que le corps du Serpentard s'habitue à cette intrusion. Puis, doucement, il commença à repartir en arrière, faisant s'échapper de la gorge de Draco des couinement tellement aigus qu'on les entendait à peine. Ron repartit donc en arrière, puis revint en Draco, et attendit. Il répéta l'opération cinq fois, et jugea que Draco était suffisamment dilaté pour pouvoir vraiment prendre son pied. Alors il accéléra. Il s'enfonçait au fond de Draco, qui étouffait ses gémissements de douleur et augmentaient ceux de plaisir. Ron allait de plus en plus vite, Draco le sentait aller tout en lui puis repartir. C'était tellement bon! Puis Ron sortit complètement, et fit se mettre à quatre pattes Draco. Il revint en lui, et continua son affaire.

«T'aimes ça, hein, lui souffla-t-il. T'aimes quand je te prends comme ça!

Draco répondit par des gémissements.

«Dis que je suis ton maître.

«Tu es, aïha, mon maî, aî, aître!

Ron sourit, puis percuta plus violement Draco, qui gémissait en cadence. Ron insista, allait aussi loin qu'il pouvait, appréciant de sentir la chair de Draco autour de lui, la chaleur de son corps presser son pénis rouge de désir. Ron sentit qu'il allait venir, alors se retiré précipitamment de Draco. Il souffla un peu, puis s'allongea sur son lit, dos aux draps.

«Viens.

Draco le regarda avec l'expression de soumission, puis vint s'asseoir sur le pénis de Ron, non sans couiner ni gémir. Ça lui faisait vraiment mal! Mais il ne dit rien, et commença à bouger son bassin. Il montait et descendait, tournait, et voyait l'expression de Ron. Il jouissait. Draco alla plus vite, et Ron continua sa soumission verbale, qui n'avait plus rien d'intelligible. Puis vint le moment final, Ron hurla plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et tira Draco, afin d'être entièrement en lui. Il jouit magistralement, et tout son sperme rebondit dans le corps de Draco. Après quelques instants, Draco se défit.

«Allonge-toi, ordonna Ron.

Draco le fit, dos aux draps. Ron se redressa, et releva les jambes de son amant, qui eut peur qu'il voulut recommencer. Mais non. Ron embrassa l'orifice désormais grand ouvert de Draco, le lécha, et prit dans sa bouche son propre sperme, qui ressortait, blanc sur la peau pâle de Draco. Ron aspira le sperme qui ne voulait pas venir, puis baissa les jambes de Draco et vint l'embrasser. Leur baiser mêla la salive au sperme de Ron, qui avait un goût assez âcre pour être objectif. Mais ça ne faisait rien. Ils s'enlacèrent, puis Ron soupira de contentement.

Il réembrassa Draco, qui avait été obligé par le baiser précédent d'avaler le sperme de Ron, qui pour le coup avait vraiment été un peu partout. Mais il sentit quelque chose de salé. Il regarda alors le visage clair de son ami.

«Mais…tu pleures!

Draco ne répondit rien, mais renifla. Il passa sa main pour essuyer ses larmes et sourit.

«Non. Pas du tout. Et puis, tu as eu ce que tu voulait nan?

«Mais tu pleures depuis quand?

Draco détourna le regard.

«Depuis quand?

«Depuis…que tu es entré en moi.

Et il ne retint pas ses larmes.

«Merde. J't'ai fait si mal que ça?

Draco hocha timidement la tête, confus dans ses pleurs.

«T'as mal là?

Draco fit le même mouvement de tête. Ron le prit dans ses bras, et le berça jusqu'à ce que ces douleurs se soient atténuées. Ils s'embrassèrent souvent. Puis Ron demanda:

«Ça va mieux?

«Oui, dit Draco d'une voix faible.

Désenchantement

Le lendemain (car Draco-Harry voulait se remettre de ses émotions), les trois hommes sortirent de la salle de Potions. Draco se frottait le bas du dos.

«Putain, j'ai encore mal! Et Rogue qui nous as obligé à rester assis! Il a jamais été pris par Ron celui-là.

Ron détourna le regard, l'air gêné.

Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent, les yeux gros comme des terrains de Quidditch. Ron se tourna vers eux, puis explosa de rire, bientôt rejoint par ses deux compères.

En soirée, tous trois étaient réunis sur le lit spacieux de Draco, rideaux clos et insonorisés par des enchantements appropriés. Ils étaient torse nus.

«Vous y allez mollo, hein? fit Ron d'un ton inquiet.

«Mais oui, rassure-toi, fit Harry.

«Ouais, je ne serais pas aussi brute que toi, sourit Draco.

Sur ce, il s'allongea. Ron défit son pantalon, et le corps de Harry son caleçon. Puis Draco dit à Ron:

«Bah suce-le! Je vais pas sucer mon propre corps, même par celui d'un autre!

Ron soupira, puis suça doucement Draco-Harry, qui ne tarda pas à avoir une belle érection brillant de liquide pré-séminal. Ron s'enfourcha sur le corps de Draco, puis souffla, et tâcha de se détendre. Il s'appuya sur le pénis dur. Qui s'enfonça. Ron fit quelques grimaces. Harry prit sa baguette puis dit

«Alohomora!

L'orifice de Ron s'agrandit, et il pu plus facilement s'empaler sur le pénis de Draco.

«Si j'avais su ça, j't'aurais pas fait mal hier, fit Ron.

Puis il plaqua son torse contre celui de Draco. Harry se positionna au-dessus de lui, dans une érection qui aurait fait pâlir un satyre. Il enfonça doucement son pénis dans l'intimité de Ron, qui grimaça en gémissant. Il respira.

«Détend-toi. Détend-toi!

Ron s'efforça d'obéir. Son anus était vraiment assez étroit. Néanmoins, le pénis potterien réussit à entrer. Puis Harry commença à aller et venir, doucement, habituant Ron à sa présence. Le rouquin gémissait, mais il n'avait pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte. Il n'aimait pas être pris, cependant. Finalement, Harry pus accélérer la cadence, frottant le sexe de Draco qui gémissait de plaisir. Ron sentait des coups contre sa prostate, et sentit son sperme affluer dans son pénis. Il vint, sans jouir, et sentit son sperme se déverses par à-coups entre son torse et celui de Draco. Harry allait de plus en plus vite, et en même temps rugissait. Leurs gémissements étaient sans équivoques, et ils fusionnaient en un tout remuant et gesticulant. Puis, dans des saccades de plaisirs, Draco et Harry vinrent en Ron. Leurs deux spermes entrèrent en contact. A ce moment, les deux liquides virils devinrent lumineux, et Ron sentit une déferlante de magie le parcourir. Il eut trois orgasmes en même temps (ce qui est théoriquement pas possible, oui, mais la magie n'est pas possible non plus, théoriquement), et sentit deux esprits le traverser. Puis, tout s'arrêta, d'un coup. Harry et Draco avaient réintégré leurs corps respectifs. Le Survivant se retira de Ron, et vit qu'un long filet de sperme reliait son pénis à celui de Draco et à l'intimité béante de Ron. Ce dernier se redressa, et enleva le pénis de Draco de son intérieur, laissant les spermes de chacun se déverser. Ces liquides coulèrent et s'étalèrent aussi bien sur les draps que sur le corps de Draco, dernier encore en position. Alors il se remit sur les coudes. Un silence gêné s'installa. Ils ne se rhabillèrent même pas, mais s'effondrèrent les uns sur les autres, et passèrent la nuit ainsi, enlacés.

**End**

Draco se réveilla. Harry et Ron aussi. Ils s'unirent en un baiser-à-trois, puis Harry dit:

«La prochaine fois, je prendrai la place de Ron. J'ai hâte de sentir vos bites en moi.


End file.
